1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photosensitive adhesive composition, a film-like adhesive, an adhesive sheet, an adhesive pattern, a semiconductor wafer with an adhesive layer, a transparent substrate with an adhesive layer, and a semiconductor device.
2. Related Background Art
Recently, along with higher performance and function of electronic parts, semiconductor packages having a variety of forms have been proposed. In production of the semiconductor package, an adhesive is used to bond a semiconductor element to a semiconductor element-mounting support member. Usually, properties such as adhesion properties, thermal press bondability, heat resistance, and moisture resistance are demanded of the adhesive; in the case where the adhesive is used in a film-like form, application properties are further needed.
Depending on the function and form of the semiconductor package, and a technique for simplification of a fabrication process of the semiconductor package, an adhesive having photosensitivity enabling pattern formation in addition to the properties above may be needed. The photosensitivity means a function in which a portion irradiated with light chemically changes to be insoluble or soluble in an aqueous solution or an organic solvent. If the photosensitive adhesive having the photosensitivity is used, by performing exposure and developing treatments through a photomask, it is possible to form a highly fine adhesive pattern, and the formed adhesive pattern has the thermal press bondability to an adherent.
As a photosensitive adhesive composition, photoresists, polyimide resin precursor (polyamic acid)-based compositions (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication Nos. 2000-290501, 2001-329233, and 11-24257), and low Tg polyimide resin-based compositions are known in the related art (for example, WO 07/004569). Moreover, from the viewpoint of a working environment, an effluent treatment and the like, photosensitive adhesive compositions enabling pattern formation by an alkali developer are prevailing.